mafiamaniacfandomcom-20200216-history
Ye Olde Mafia II
| image = File:YeOldeMafia2.jpg | imagewidth = 250px | caption = | host = Prince_Marth85 | link = | size = 15 Players (Medium) | startdate = 29.11.2009 | winningfaction = Goodies | roster =1) GMaster479 2) Pablos4pandas 3) JarZe 4) SomeGuy 5) CrazyPainter 6) blackcat1313 7) woon 8) Sayalzah 9) tpaxatb 10) Medji 11) DudleyDude 12) Izzy 13) Slick 14) Framm 15) Lost in Space | first = Izzy & SomeGuy | last = 7) woon 9) tpaxatb 10) Medji 13) Slick 14) Framm | mvp = Medji | awards = - }} Ye Olde Mafia II was a game designed and hosted by Prince_Marth85 based on previous design in Ye Olde Mafia. It began on November 29th, 2009 and ended in a Goodie win in D3 (December 9th, 2009). Game Mechanics Rules *Night/Day: Nights and Days will be the standard 24 hour cycle. The first night and day will be extended for BTSC set up to be fully established. *Role Revealing: Even if it is untrue. Ability will be taken in the event a role is revealed. *Coded Messages: Let's not have a repeat of last time. No coded messages. Role Description Baddies: Win by killing all the innocents and the independent. Or if they become the majority. (Chooses 1 player to kill every night.) Have BTSC. *'Undead Knight' – The Dark Knight raised as the Undead. Cannot die at night. If saved by the cleric, will be killed by the cleric’s white magic. *'Dark Magician' – A powerful dark mage. Can cause a player to appear as any role he wants. *'Rogue' - Master thief...There's nothing he can't steal. Steals a players role ability each night but cannot steal the same person 2 times in a row, cannot steal the ability of a team mate. (The person he target’s loses their ability) *'Recruit' - New member of the group. Takes on the role of baddie that dies. Always appears as "Recruit" if checked by the Sage. Innocents: Win by killing all the baddies and independent *'King' - May PM the host at any time during the vote to end the day early. (Please note the post number in the PM.) *'Prince' - Order's the guards to capture one player each DAY. That player cannot be lynched that day or killed the next night and will be released the following day. There is a 25% chance that the prince will learn the role of the one he captured. The Prince may not capture the same person again. If the King dies, the Prince becomes King and gains the King’s ability on top of his own. *'Knight Captain' - Kills each night. BTSC with the Squire. Cannot die as long as the Squire is alive. *'Squire' - BTSC with the Knight Captain. He admires the captain will not allow him to come to harm. (Does not die for Captain this time) *'Cleric' - May save one player each night including himself but not the same player 2 nights in a row. *'Sage' - May investigate 1 player each night and learn their role. *'Tower Guard' - May watch a player each night and see the action they take. *'Town Guard' - May protect 1 player each night. However, if the person he protects is targeted, he dies instead. (Outed if he dies in this way) *'Bard' - Uses a magical lute to cause a player to uncontrollably begin to dance, negating their night action. *'Coroner' - Learns the identity of any role that died that night. Independent: Must outlive the King, Prince, and Undead Knight. *'Exile' - Can kill each night. Host's Summary Winning Faction Goodies *GMaster479 - Squire *Pablos4pandas - Coroner *SomeGuy - King *CrazyPainter - Cleric *blackcat1313 - Town Guard *woon - Sage *tpaxatb - Tower Guard *Medji - Prince - MVP *Slick - Knight Captain *Framm - Bard MVP: Medji (host's choice in final post) Day and Night Posts End of Game Roster Host: Prince marth85 # GMaster479 - Squire - Killed N2 by Undead Captain # Pablos4pandas - Coroner - Killed N2 by Knight CaptainJarZe - Recruit - Lynched D3 # SomeGuy - King - Killed N1 by Dark Magician # CrazyPainter - Cleric - Killed N3 by Recruit # blackcat1313 - Town Guard - Lynched D1 # woon - Sage # Sayalzah - Dark Magician - Lynched D2 # tpaxatb - Tower Guard # Medji - Prince # DudleyDude - Undead Knight - Lynched D3 # Izzy - Exile - Killed N1 by Rogue # Slick - Knight Captain # Framm - Bard # Lost in Space - Rogue - Lynched D2 Actions __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Era 4 Category:Games